No Title Yet
by Fireyfirey
Summary: Since his family died in an accident, Shintaro shut himself from the outside world. Then Seto came to his life. AU. Shounen ai. Boy x boy. Rated T for language I think. Bad summary is bad.


**A/N: This is my first KagePro fanfiction. Why I write this in the first place? I didn't even read the novel. I just read the manga and waited patiently for the anime release. Though I like their songs so much. Well, and my English isn't very good. So if there's any mistake don't hesitate to tell me ;D. That will be really helping me. And I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC.**

**Okay. Proceed to the story. Enjoy~**

* * *

Summary: Since his family died in an accident, Shintaro shut himself from the outside world. Then Seto came to his life. AU. Shounen ai. Boy x boy. Seto's multiple personalities and Shintaro's foul mouth. Rated T for language I think. Bad summary is bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing._.

* * *

**Chapter 1- What if I become the part of your life?**

Once again, Shintaro Kisaragi glanced at the clock. _Twelve o'clock… _He turned his attention back to his laptop, sighing heavily. _Guess they won't come again this year_… _Heh, as if they will come. They won't come again. Ever._ He got up, walking out from his room. He squinted a bit because of the bright light in the living room. _Really, how long have I been staying in my dark bedroom? One week? Nah, I think it's MORE than one week._

He glanced around the house. It was really a mess. The clothes and thrashes scattered everywhere, the TV turned on even though no one watches it, empty bottles and broken glass was on the table. He just walked to the kitchen, ignoring the disturbing scenery around him, and opened the fridge. _Good, looks like I still have enough stock for this month. _He grabbed a lot of snack and soft drinks and brought it to his room. Then he came back to kitchen and grabbed some more. _These will be enough_. He closed the door, sitting in front of his laptop again. "Oh, a message. Who is it from I wonder. It's not like someone want to talk to me." He clicked the message notification.

_Kousuke Seto_

_Huh?_ He rubbed his eyes and looked at the sender's name once again.

_Kousuke Seto_

Still the same name. _What does he want? _He read the message.

"_Hey, Shin-chan! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing? Are you okay? I didn't even see you at school lately. Are you even alive? If so, reply this message, 'kay? ;D"_

"…" The said 'Shin-chan' just stared at it, didn't even intended to reply so he just left it like that. He opened another new tab in his browser and started browsing something. Then his phone rang, much to his annoyance. He looked at his phone, read the name and let out an annoyed growl. _Seto! _

Shintaro threw his phone to God-knows-where in his room, didn't give a damn whether it was still alright or already broken. Finally, his phone went silent. However, that just lasted two minutes, no, one minute. The phone rang again. He tried to ignore it, but didn't last long, the beeping sound annoying him so much. _Next time I should set it into silent mode, or even turn it off!_ He answered the call half-heartedly.

"…."

"Helloo?" Asked the person at the other end cheerfully.

"…."

"Shin-chan?"

"…."

"Helloooo? Are you okay? Heeey? Shin-chan~"

He clicked his tongue "Che! Fine! You win this time. What the fuck do you want? And stop adding '-chan' in my name! It's so damn annoying!" Shintaro finally answered, more likely snapped, completely annoyed.

"Oh thanks God, you're alive!" Seto sounded very happy. Well, of course he already knew that the now-annoyed-boy still alive, that was why he called him in the first place.

"Tsk, just say what you fucking want already. I'm busy." Nope. Shintaro just lied of course. He didn't have anything important to do. Homework? Hell, he didn't even go to that damned school anymore. Part-time job? As if he had one.

"Aw! Don't be so rude like that. I'm just asking how you are." Seto chuckled.

_What's so funny? _"…."

"Okay. I'm serious now." Seto's tone changed into the serious one. "Shin, why aren't you coming to school again?"

"…." He didn't answer, just staring blankly at his laptop, biting down his lip. He hated it. He _really _hated it when people ask him about this.

"Oi."

"…." Still no answer.

"Fine, I will come to your house. _Right now_." The other person seemed lost his patience. But no, he was just teasing the other teen actually. He didn't hang up yet, letting the other to answer whenever he feel like it.

"Don't you dare." Shintaro let out a growl.

"Then answer me. Come on. It's not a hard question, right?"

"That's… none of your business!" And he just hung up. This time he would really turn the phone off. But, he stopped, instead changed his mind so he just set it into silent mode before threw it to his bed.

He looked to the picture beside his laptop, (it's not like he could see it clearly though. Because his room is just… dark) through the dimmed light from his monitor, he could see it, he and his family, together smiling happily. Shintaro clenched his hand into fist. _Don't be smiling like that! Three of you maybe can smile like that now. Leaving me all alone here in this damned world! Damn it! _Unconsciously tears started rolling down his cheek. "…why?"

Meanwhile Seto just looked at his phone. "He hung up, huh? Did I say something wrong? Well, whatever, I will try it again next time." He walked out the living room and stopped right in front of the bookshelf. There, between the books, was a sticking piece of newspaper that seemed caught his attention. He picked it up and read it.

_June 21__st__, 20xx_-

"Okay, that's enough." Said seto. He didn't even read the title yet. He crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it to the trash can beside the bookshelf. _I guess that may be the answer._

Once he was in his room, he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _That must be hard for you, right? …Shin._ Then he fell asleep.

Shintaro woke up upon hearing his phone rang. He rubbed his eye and glanced to his clock. 5.30 AM. _Incoming call? At this hour? _He answered, still half-sleeping, didn't bother to read the caller's name.

"Mhm? Who is it?" Shintaro just mumbled under his breath.

"Good morning, Shin-chan~!" A familiar voice greeted in the other end.

His eyes opened wide. Hearing his voice was the last thing that Shintaro wanted in the morning. Not in the morning. Not in the evening. Not anytime! He was fully awake now. Thanks to Seto who disturbed his sleep. "What do you want?" He just snapped as usual.

"Hey, listen. I'm on the way to your house now!" Seto said cheerfully.

"….who are you?" Even without the other told him, Shintaro already knew who the caller was. He was just…joking?

"Shin. I'm being serious here." Seto turned into his serious-mode.

"Just go home already. It's not like you have something important to do with me anyway. Don't waste your time." Shintaro wrapped himself into the blanket, ready to sleep again.

"No way."

"Go home"

"No."

"Just. Go. Home." There was a silence. _Finally give up, huh?_

"…Shin, it seems you really have to learn to lock your house, especially when there isn't anyone but you in here."

"What are you-" Shintaro tried to answer again, but his word was cut off when someone pulled off his blanked.

There stood Seto, beside Shintaro's bed, with his bright smile – too bright even in the dark room like that. Panic written all over Shintaro's face while he slowly backed away. "Wh-why y-you?" He stuttered, looking at the door and back at Seto again, "But h-how…?" suddenly Seto's grabbed his hand.

Seto could feel the slight tremble in Shintaro's hand. "Hey relax. It's not like you see a ghost in front of you, right?"

_But you just suddenly appeared in my room from God-knows-where! _He mentally screamed. "L-let go."

"No."

"Go away. Just go home already."

"No."

"Seto-!" Shintaro pulled back his hand, trying to release it from Seto's grip.

But Seto just tightened his grip even more. "No. You're coming to school with me today."

Shintaro's eyes widened in shock. Hell, he didn't even think about coming back to that school. Not even once. Since _that day_, he promised himself that he won't make a contact with the outside world anymore. "No!"

Seto finally released his grip from the other teen, crossing his arm. "Whatever, just get dressed to your uniform already or we're going to late." He sighed.

"Who said I'm gonna go to that fucking school? Why don't you just fucking leave from here!" Then Shintaro turned away, "Heh, or else you'll be late." A small smirk formed on his face.

"I'm not going to go unless you're coming with me." Seto pointed his index finger to Shintaro. "You have to come with me, to that _fucking_ school of yours."

That was rare for Seto to use that kind of word. Even Shintaro was taken aback a bit. "U-um…but it's your school too." He scratched the back of his head.

"Exactly. Now get dressed."

"No! How many times I have to say it, I won't come back to school again!" Shintaro stood up on his bed, pointing his finger to Seto. "And for you, you don't have the right to interfering my life! So, stop bothering me and leave me alone!" he yelled.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang on the door. "CAN'T YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?! YOU'RE DISTURBING THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD RIGHT NOW!" Someone from the next door complained. It seemed like they were already forget that it was still early in the morning, and Shintaro was living in an apartment.

"You hear that, Shin. You should lower your voice." Seto said nonchalantly.

"Y-you!" Shintaro grabbed Seto's collar, completely pissed off. "Whose fault do you think is that?"

Seto just shrugged his shoulder. "You, 'cause you're the one who always shouting and all."

Shintaro growled in annoyance. "Get out. Or I'll I kick you out of my house. And don't you dare to interfere my life again!" His hand still grabbed Seto's collar. And when he just about to release his grip, Seto grabbed his hand.

"Nah, but what if I become the _part_ of your life instead being a bother?" Seto was back into his serious mode.

Shintaro just looked more annoyed. "What the hell do you-" his word was cut off again, but this time by a pair of lips, that captured his own.

"That's what I mean." Said Seto after they both had parted, almost whispering. Their face was so close they could hear each other breath.

Took a while for Shintaro to process what just happened. Then he finally understood. His face turned bright red. "Wha-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Kissing you. What else?" Seto just shrugged his shoulder as if nothing happened.

"T-that was my first…No! That's not the problem here!" Shintaro shook his head. "You are a guy!" he pointed at Seto.

"You just realizing it?" Seto arched an eyebrow.

"That's not it! I know you are a guy since I was a brat!"

"You're still a brat until now."

"Shut up! Don't change the topic!"

Seto frowned. "I'm not changing the topic…"

"Whatever! Guys don't kiss each other!"

"Come on, I know you like it~" Said Seto, teasing the other teen.

"As if!" Shintaro just yelled, his face still as red as tomato. "Shin…" Seto called his name. "What do you want?!" Shintaro looked completely lost his temper by now.

"Come to the school."

"No!"

"Or I'll kiss you again."

"…" Shintaro flushed again. "Fine! You win again this time!" Then Shintaro changed to his uniform and came to the school with Seto half-heartedly.

_Why must him?! Seto of all people! Damn it! I must be the unluckiest person in this world! _Shintaro couldn't stop cursing in his mind. _But… it's not like I hate the kiss from before. _He touched his lips, blushing slightly.

Seto watched from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but smiled in amusement. "You're so cute when you like that, Shin." He chuckled. And Shintaro just tackled his stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I just.. don't know._. Review please~**


End file.
